Pretty Dirty Thing
by Sweet Nothings x
Summary: Bella's cousin, Amelle, comes to stay. Amelle is full of secrets and is a force to be reckoned with. But what would Bella do if Amelle tried to take the love of her live from her, Edward Cullen. And what would she say if Edward wanted to be taken... R&R x
1. As If Bella

Amelle woke from her sleep. The car was warm, stuffy and she felt uncomfortable. She looked at her uncle Charlie. He looked back at her. There was a long stare before Charlie turned his attention back to the road. Amelle sighed and sat up straight. 'Can I open the window please?' Her uncle nodded and she unwind-ed the window. She lay her head back and absorbed her new atmosphere. The sky was grey, the air was cold. No noise, not much movement. The streets and roads were almost colour-less. All grey, everywhere was grey. Nobody spoke or asked personal questions. Nobody judged her or cared about her past and the memories she left behind. Nobody seemed to have ulterior motives. The air swooped in the car through the opened window and violently attacked Amelle's long red and black hair. Her hair the proceeded to scatter all over her face. She pushed the dyed bright red locks out of her face and placed it down once side of her face. Life was perfect. Amelle liked this.

Forks, Washington was a far cry from her old life. The life she was forced to leave behind. Leave behind the people she loved and loathed. She had to throw it all away like an empty wrapper. Amelle was upset at first but the thought of having no reputation and no back catalog of secrets actually seemed like a relief when she thought about it. The car came to a halt. She was at her destination. She unbuckled her seat-belt and left the car without a thought. She just did it, and did it in silence. Amelle stood next to the police car and waited on her uncle emerging. He did so and suggested that Amelle go inside and see her cousin Bella, while he got the bags. Amelle, ever the obedient one did as she was told and slowly entered the house. She closed the door quietly behind her. Silence. She looked at herself in the hall mirror. Her red hair with black flashes was long. It stopped a couple of inches underneath her breasts, her rather large breasts. Her grey cardigan with black hearts on it was buttoned up but you could still see the top of her low cut white tank top underneath it. Her black hot-pants where small and only just covered her modesty. Her legs were bare but covered up to the knee by black socks. Her feet were protected by ankle boots, black high-heeled ankle boots. The white bow she wore around her neck was held up by a thin silver chain. It hung low and the bow rested on her chest. She held it in her hand and took a breath. She entered the living room and found it empty. The kitchen was the same. She slowly walked up the stairs and saw a door with a sign saying 'Bella' on it. The sign was a give away and Amelle made her way up to the door. Amelle thought about knocking but thought bursting in and shouting surprise would be more her style. She turned the handled, swung the door open, leaped in to the room and screamed. 'Surprise!' Her cousin turned and smiled, she turned back to her book and continued reading. Bella did not seem to care she was here. Amelle closed the door and walked to the bed. 'Not surprised then?' Amelle giggled and lay on the bed. Bella closed her book. She fixed her brown hair and looked her cousin in the eye.

'Dad told me you were coming.'

'Oh. Well you could have acted surprised.'

'The thought never occurred. Sorry.'

'No need to apologise, I'll get over it. Eventually' Both girls laughed.

'Come here you.' Amelle held her arms open to receive a cuddle from her older cousin.

* * *

Summer was coming to a close. Hours left until the first day of school. Bella would return a senior and be 18, whereas little Amelle would debut a junior at the age or 17. The girls pampered the day before school and caught up on the years they haven't seen each other. Both girls however left out secrets and big parts of their lives. Both girls may as well have lied and told each other they where locked in a cage, nothing exciting or even worth remembering was shared.

'So you got a boy then?' Amelle smirked.

Bella giggled, Amelle gasped. 'A man?'

'No. No. A boy.' Bella smiled.

'Name? Age? Is he hot? Amelle was interested now.

'Edward, 17 and yes he is rather hot.'

'Ooh. Has he got any brothers?' Amelle winked.

'Yes. Two. but they are taken. Shame that.' Bella chuckled.

'That's never stopped me before. Joke.' Both girls laughed. 'Any friends then?' The question felt as if Bella was being slapped. She had only just realised Edward has no friends. Bella gulped and didn't look at her cousin. She panicked. How could she answer the question? Bella whom at the time was painting Amelle's toenails decided to accidentally mess up her cousin's nails hoping it would serve as a distraction. Amelle swerved her hand up and got red nail polish all over her cousins feet.

'Ah! That's cold! Oh Bella! You're hopeless!' Amelle shot her legs up to her chest so she could examine her foot. ' Could you grab me a tissue please. Bella left the bed then the room feeling a bit smug. Her plan had worked. Amelle looked at her toenails and replayed the past couple of minutes in her head.

_Why didn't she answer the question? She's hiding something. Did she think ruining my nail polish would make me forget her silence? As If Bella. She has a secret; And I'm going to find it out._


	2. I Saw You Staring

The orange trucked pulled in at a parking space. Both girls emerged. Bella in jeans, top and jumper. How boring thought Amelle. Leave an impression, get people talking. Live for the shock factor was Amelle's thoughts when she dressed herself. She wore black ankle boots, bare legs up until you came to a baggy white t-shirt. The t-shirt was clearly sizes to big from Amelle, but then it was clear she was passing it off as a dress. The white top was plain but had a big purple and yellow design in the center of it. Amelle wore black fingerless gloves and a clip in black flower in her hair to complete the look. Dark steel eye make up contrasted against her bright red lipstick which matched her hair. She puffed up her hair before walking away from the car. She walked behind Bella, but she was about a metre and a half behind, She was following Bella but she made it look like she wasn't. Everybody stared at her. 'Who is she?' was all Amelle heard as she walked past people. She looked at no-one just kept her eye sight ahead of her and walked after Bella.

During second period, Biology, Amelle asked to go to the toilet, she was allowed. Amelle left her class with her bag in her hand. She walked down the corridor and out of the main door. She went to the steps at the main entrance to the school and entered her bag. She pulled out a packet of cigarettes and took on out. She took out a lighter from her bag also, lit the cigarette and took a draw. The packet and lighter returned to the bag and she took another drag. She scanned the surroundings. She was not impressed by the visuals she saw. It may be quiet and relaxed her but the town looked liked like a right mess. The dull buildings matched the sky. Sometimes you couldn't make out when a building stopped and the sky started. They camouflaged together. She wanted to spice the town up. Paint the buildings bright colours, it may bring cheer to the gloom citizens. The cigarette was almost smoked by this point. Only a couple more puffs and she would have to stub it out. She thought about Bella and why she went all quiet the night before. After the nail polish situation Bella rarely made communication of any form with Amelle and went to bed early claiming to have a sore head. Which left Amelle sit in silence as Charlie read a book. She enjoyed the silence, she was relaxed and composed for most of it. But her past haunted her thoughts. They ruined her calm mood. Worry and guilt took over her mind and she kept trying to push the emotions out. But they would return stronger. The secrets and memories of her once fun-filed party life were back in her head. She tried going to sleep to push them out but the didn't go. When they eventually did dissolve she blamed the thoughts returning on Bella for not interacting with her, though deep down she knew it was her own fault. But that still didn't explain Bella and her attitude and behaviour. The cigarette was finished now. Amelle stood up, threw the beefed ciagrette out and violently stomped on it. She shimmied her foot from side to side, not lifting her foot. Making sure the cigarette was done. dead and gone. Like others she had once known.

She walked down the hallway, humming to herself. She walked slowly, She reached double doors which had a push sign on them. She was about to push when she saw through the small window, in the reflection someone was watching her. A boy. A teenage boy. She turned and faced the boy. He was tall and had an unusual blond almost bronze colour of hair. His skin was very pale, so pale he looked like he was frozen. His features were angular, almost perfect. He had high cheeks bones, a very strong jawline, a straight but cute nose and gorgeous full lips. He was beautiful. But beauty doesn't cut it. She wasn't just about to forget that he was watching her. But watching someone wasn't a crime or even necessarily bad so Amelle played it cool.

'Enjoy the show?' She walked steps towards the boy.

He didn't smile, he didn't do anything.

'I saw you watching me. Don't try and deny it. I caught you.'

Still he didn't not budge, could he even see her? Was he even there?

'It's OK. I don't mind, I just wondered why.' She took a few steps back. Still nothing. Amelle gave up and turned away. She looked in the reflection and saw the boy still staring. She pushed the door and walked through it. She kept walking but curiosity got the better of her. She dropped her bag and the turned to pick it up. As she turned she looked through the small window. He was still watching her. She looked the the group as she picked up her bag. She looked at the window once more. This time however, the boy was walking in the opposite direction from her. All Amelle saw was his back walking away from him. She reluctantly went back to class. She took her seat and copied her notes. Amelle tried to pay attention but couldn't stop thinking of _that _boy.

_He was beautiful but who was he and why was he staring at her? _


	3. Nothing Short Of A Whore

**I know I wrote a paragraph about how I had given up on this story but for some reason thoughts and ideas about how to continue this story would not leave me alone, haunting me! So for that reason I have decided to revive Amelle and her deep, dark secrets for you all!**

Dinner was a drag. Conversation with Bella and Charlie drained the life out of Amelle. Surely they couldn't really be this boring. Basic conversations.; 'How was your day,' 'T'was okay,' 'that's good.' Seriously? Who died around here? Why was everyone so depressed? Amelle didn't even finish her food, frozen chips and store-bought pizza was hardly a healthy meal, it also showed Charlie had very little interest in her, and Bella for that matter, anyone can throw frozen food in the oven. A real man can cook. Amelle thought it was sexy if a man could cook, she dreamed that her future husband would cook for her and hang on her every word. She knew she was a big dreamer but she felt that she had everything it took to achieve her dreams.

The conversation didn't fair that much better when the girls returned upstairs either. Bella read a book, _Wuthering Heights, _how boring thought Amelle. She read it once for an English essay and was actually disgusted by the way Heathcliff and Cathy acted. She was nothing short of a whore and he was a creep, why would anyone in their right mind open a coffin just to see the remains of their once loved one? Weirdo!

'No offence Bella but that book is so boring!'

'No it is not! I love the emotional bond and love Heathcliff and Catherine share, is beautiful'

'You're joking right? He is a creepy, obsessive tramp and she is just a rather rich slut.' Bella didn't even bother looking at Amelle.

'You are obviously missing the point of the story and clearly haven't been intensely in love then.'

'Are you patronizing me?' Amelle stared at Bella, anger forming from the pit of her stomach.

'What? No!'

'You better not be. You're only one year older than me and if you seriously think you are intensely in love with this Eddie character then you are more immature than me and need to wake up and smell the coffee.' Bella dropped the book.

'His name is Edward, and now who is being patronizing?'

'Hardly Bella. It's called being honest, and ooh sorry I gave him a nickname, next time you see this Edwardo pass on my apologises.'

'It is Edward. Why are you being like this Mel?'

'It is Amelle.' Both girls' eyes were locked in each others. Silence for a moment. The heartbeats of one or maybe even both girls could be heard, fast beating.

'You know what, whatever, I'm over this.' Bella picked up her book and stormed out of the room.

Amelle lay back on the bed. Had she gone to far? She knew that in the past she had a tendency to get wound up far too easily and caused arguments over the littlest things. One of her known flaws was that she couldn't bite her tongue and always had to have the last word.

'Grow up!' she shouted as she sat up. She opened the window and hoped to let some of the tension from the confrontation fly out of the window.

Amelle turned the knob on the shower, she rested it at number 4, the colour next to it was orange, in the middle of red and blue, she assumed this meant the water would be somewhat warm. She left the water running as she undressed and checked herself in the mirror. For reasons unknown to her the boy from the hallway popped into her mind. His beauty was mesmerising. His eyes and lips were to die for. Stepping in the shower the thoughts of him continued. Who was he? Why did he not speak to her earlier? Why was he staring at her? Amelle decided then it would become a mission of hers while she was in this boring town to find out this boys identity and maybe even strike up some form or friendship with him, hopefully even more! She imagined he would be somewhat of a rough lover. Satisfying her needs as well as his own. She imagined his lips connecting with hers and her stomach turned rapidly. The shampoo ran from her hair down her naked body, she closed her eyes and imagine his hand running down her body, she then thought of his tongue doing it. She had to stop herself before she started to get too excited. She emerged 20 minutes later and took the navy towel and began drying her hair. Another dark and dull colour, seriously what was with these people. Depressed bunch of freaks she thought as she left the bathroom.

Entering the spare room which was hers for the duration of her stay Amelle thought of Bella and her earlier argument with her. She decided she was going to be the bigger and mature person and apologise and set everything straight. Who is the older one now? She thought. After slipping on a pair of grey, tiny hotpants and a white vest, Amelle decided that was enough of her covered and she was now ready to go and apologised to the grumpy girl who slept in the room next to hers.

She walked up to the door and knocked. Silence. 'Bella, it's me.' Silence again. 'Come on Bell, I'm here to apologise.' Once again silence. 'You know what Bella, screw you. You sour-faced cow.' Amelle slapped the door and turned the walk away when she heard Bella clear her throat. For some reason this enraged her and Amelle turned back and stormed at the door, luckily she managed to push it open before going right through it. Amelle stopped in complete shock. There was no Bella in this room. There sat right in front of her though was the boy from the corridor earlier. Bella blinked and when her eyes opened again the boy was gone. What the hell? She thought. Have I gone mad, maybe that is why everyone in this town is so depressed. They are all mad! Amelle sat down on the bed and closed her eyes.

_Something wasn't right here, surely she couldn't have imagined that boy, but how on earth would be get in and out of the house? What the hell is wrong with this place? What have I let myself in for? _


End file.
